


A Deeper Season by Sahiya and Lightgetsin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, First TimeRomance, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, a deeper season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Deeper Season by Sahiya and LightgetsinSummary: Take one Miles, a hapless cousin, Cetagandan social politics, a galactic conspiracy, a scientific discovery, a lot of firepower, and an unexpected declaration. Mix well and step back quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Deeper Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33383) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin), [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Originally posted in 2009

**Title:** A Deeper Season

**Author:** [Sahiya](http://sahiya.livejournal.com/) and [Lightgetsin](http://lightgetsin.livejournal.com/)

**Reader:** Rhea314

**Fandom:** Miles Vorkosigan

**Pairing:** Miles/Gregor

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** This is an AU, if events had zigged rather than zagged. It begins directly post Memory, though for reasons of convenience and, well, the airy possibilities of fanfiction, Laisa never happened.

**Summary:** Take one Miles, a hapless cousin, Cetagandan social politics, a galactic conspiracy, a scientific discovery, a lot of firepower, and an unexpected declaration. Mix well and step back quickly.

**Text:** [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/33383/chapters/44286)

**Length** 10:52:47

**Download link** : [zip audiobook here](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200903265.zip)

**download link** : [1 mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/ADS%201.mp3), [2 mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/ADS%202.mp3), [3 mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/ADS%203.mp3), [4 mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/ADS%204.mp3), [5 mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/ADS%205.mp3), [6 mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/ADS%206.mp3)   


End file.
